Une Retenue à Retenir
by Myinahla
Summary: SungGyu et SungYeol se retrouvent collés tout un mercredi après-midi en compagnie des deux garçons qui les mettent les plus mal à l'aise. Et si cette retenue allait changer la donne et faire tomber beaucoup de non-dits ? [Boy X Boy]


_Bonjour ! _

_Je fais un petit mot avant l'OS pour une fois. _  
_Cet OS est RATED M et c'est pas pour rien. Si le contenu vous choque [Bah oui, ce sont des relations Boyxboy], je ne vous retiens pas, la croix est en haut à droite. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème plus tard, d'accord ? _  
_Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! _

_J'ai écrit cet OS pour ma Yayagun [ Désolée pour le gros retard ... et désolée pour la longue attente due à mon retard]. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous :) _

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui ont lus tout mon petit speech xD _

* * *

- **Alors ?**

**- Je suis collé tout mon mercredi après-midi.**

**- C'est bien fait pour toi !**

**- GYU HYUNG !**

**- Lee SungYeol, baissez d'un ton si vous ne voulez pas passer le restant des mercredis de l'année scolaire dans la salle de colle !**

SungYeol serra les dents et se laissa tomber sur sa table. SungGyu reprit la parole.

- **Pourquoi avoir recouvert MyungSoo de paillettes ?**

**- Je trouvais ça drôle.**

**- C'est ça, ouai.**

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux et pendant ce temps, SungGyu remplissait sa feuille de cours.

-** Mais pourquoi tu notes tout ce que cette sorcière raconte ?**

**- Pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine.**

**- Quel contrôle ?**

SungGyu se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-** Où est ce que tu étais, il y'a vingt minutes ?**

**- Dans le bureau du principal.**

**- C'est vrai.**

SungYeol prit sa tête entre ses mains et soudain, dans un mouvement qui a surement fait sursauter les filles derrière eux, il claqua son cahier sur la table.

-** Gyu ?**

**- Non.**

**- J'ai encore rien dit !**

**- Quoi que tu demandes, la réponse est non.**

**- Mais …**

**- Non, c'est non.**

Le plus jeune gonfla ses joues, la colère semblait monter. SungGyu soupira et se reconcentra sur son boulot. SungYeol se pencha vers SungGyu et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

- **QUOI ?!**

SungGyu s'était levé de sa chaise et regardait son meilleur ami avec un air choqué sur le visage. La professeur cessa son cours et reprit la parole :

- **Monsieur Kim, quelle extrême gentillesse de votre part de vouloir soutenir Monsieur Lee en l'accompagnant en retenue ce mercredi après-midi !**

**- Quoi, mais …**

**- Perturbez encore une fois ce cours et vous irez dans le bureau du principal et ça ira beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple après-midi de retenue.**

Le jeune homme se tut et SungYeol eut un air triomphal sur le visage. Le cours reprit et aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se remit à parler.  
La sonnerie retentit et les deux allèrent manger, toujours sans échanger un mot. HoYa se glissa à côté d'eux.

-** Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?**

**- SungYeol m'a fait collé tout ce mercredi après-midi avec lui.**

S'il buvait quoi que ce soit, il aurait arrosé SungGyu à cet instant précis.

-** Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait pour te faire coller, SungYeol ?**

**- Rien de particulier…**

**- Rien de particulier ?** Répéta SungGyu, incrédule. **C'est vrai que placer un sac de paillette sous le siège de MyungSoo en faisant en sorte que lorsqu'il s'installe, ça lui explose dessus et qu'il brille plus qu'une boule disco.**

HoYa se mit à rire.

**- Et toi, Hyung, qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois collé ?**

**- Il …**

SungGyu prit une teinte rouge pivoine qui fit sourire SungYeol.  
Soudain, l'attention d'HoYa fut détournée. En effet, son regard suivait un jeune homme qui se promenait avec un plateau. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le jeune homme en question s'approcha de la table et s'installa avec eux.

-** Salut mon ange.**

**- Salut mon amour.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent sans que ça ne choque qui que ce soit à la table. Quand ils brisèrent le baiser, ils se sourirent.

- **Salut Gyu-Hyung ! Salut Yeol !**

**- Salut DongWoo !**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de SungGyu. L'arrivée de DongWoo allégeait toujours l'atmosphère. Il sortait depuis près de deux ans avec HoYa et on ne pouvait pas dire que leur amour avait été bien vu au départ. Deux garçons qui s'aiment ouvertement dans un pays où l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe est mal vu… Cependant, SungGyu et SungYeol avaient toujours été là pour les aider à essuyer les tentatives d'humiliations des autres idiots mais ça n'avait rendu leur amour que plus fort, et suite à une petite « blague » de SungYeol, personne n'osait les critiquer à nouveau.  
SungYeol avait toujours prétendu ne pas être la personne qui avait frappé et ligoté ces personnes sur ces chaises avec des grandes banderoles où c'était écrit « L'homosexualité n'est pas un crime. La connerie, si. » Mais c'était évident que personne ne l'avait cru. Cette fois-là, il s'en était sorti avec deux mois de colle d'affilé et quelques travaux d'intérêt généraux dans l'école, qui consistaient principalement à réparer ses propres conneries.  
C'était les larmes de DongWoo qui avait crée une envie de vengeance en SungYeol, et aussi le fait de voir un de ses amis les plus proches se faire tabasser parce qu'il aimait un autre garçon. Des garçons l'avaient coincés et l'avait tabassé et ce jour-là, c'était le seul jour où ils n'avaient pas vu un grand sourire se fendre sur le visage de son petit ami, mais c'était aussi la seule fois où ils avaient vu DongWoo craquer et exprimer son chagrin quant à la débilité humaine dont ils étaient victimes.

- **Alors, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

**- Gyu-Hyung et SungYeol sont collés.** Dit HoYa en lui tenant la main sous la table.

**- Comment ça se fait ?**

**- C'est la faute de SungYeol.**

**- Hey !**

**- Ne le nie pas !**

Le plus jeune des deux gonfla ses joues et ça fit rire DongWoo.

- **Comment tu as fait pour le faire coller ?**

**- Facile… Une simple référence à une certaine personne de cette école, et je me suis trouvé un compagnon de colle.**

**- Je te déteste.**

**- Mais non, tu me remercieras un jour.**

SungGyu assassinait SungYeol du regard alors que ce dernier sirotait tranquillement sa boisson. Puis ce dernier reprit :

**- De toute façon, ton obsession pour Nam WooHyun n'est un secret pour personne…**

**- T'as fini de raconter des bêtises !**

**- Ce que je dis est vrai. Samedi, quand je suis venu dormir chez toi, tu as prononcé son prénom au moins dix fois dans ton sommeil.**

SungGyu gonfla ses joues et SungYeol tenta de lui pincer, mais l'aîné des deux gifla sa main.

- **En fait, je suis sur que ça te plairait trop de sortir avec lui.**

**- Mais n'importe quoi, toi ! D'ailleurs, ça serait pas mal que tu règles ton problème avec Kim MyungSoo avant de te mêler de mes affaires…**

**- Me mêler de tes affaires ? DONC tu admets qu'il y'a quelque chose !**

Les éternelles disputes entre SungGyu et SungYeol étaient toujours très divertissantes, et le couple en face d'eux n'en ratait jamais une miette.

**- Le fait est : Je suis collé, et je ne pourrais pas aider SungJong comme je lui avais promis.**

**- PARDON ?!**

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le dénommé SungJong qui était apparu à côté de SungYeol et qui était parvenu à les faire sursauter avec un synchronisation parfaite.

**- T'es là depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis que j'ai entendu parler de Kim MyungSoo. Bref, Hyuuuung ! Tu devais m'accompagner !**

**- Je suis désolé, prends-t'en à SungYeol !**

**- Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi.**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

- **Parce que je suis adorable, et on ne s'en prend pas aux personnes adorables !**

DongWoo éclata de rire, et SungYeol fit semblant de bouder. SungJong passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et sembla vouloir le réconforter.

- **D'ailleurs, charmant petit intermède, mais ne change pas de sujet.** Dit SungGyu.

-** De quoi tu parles ?**

**- En clair, Gyu-Hyung te demandait ce que MyungSoo t'avait fait.** Répondit DongWoo.

SungYeol fouilla dans son assiette avec sa fourchette et murmura :

**- Il respire.**

**- Alors tu es en train de nous dire que tu l'as collé à sa chaise il y'a deux semaines, tu l'as bombardé de peinture bleue ciel il y'a deux mois, et tu l'as fait briller comme une boule à facette ce matin-même juste parce qu'il respire ?** dit SungGyu, incrédule.

- **C'était pas du bleu ciel, mais c'était du bleu ROI ! SungJong, aide-moi !**

**- Exactement, c'est VRAIMENT pas pareil ! Mais … Tu as utilisé les paillettes que je t'ai données ce matin sur lui ?**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- **Une boule à facette ? Qu'est ce que tu cherchais à faire, attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui ?** demanda HoYa.

**- Non, je trouvais juste ça drôle.**

**- Drôle ?**

**- Je comprends pas là.** Dit SungJong.

SungYeol soupira.

**- Il m'énerve parce qu'il respire.**

**- Il t'énerve parce qu'il est en vie ?**

**- Non, mais quand je le vois, il m'énerve.**

SungGyu s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

**- J'ai une autre suggestion.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- SungYeol fait tout ça pour attirer son attention.**

**- Pourquoi je voudrais attirer l'attention d'une personne qui m'énerve ?**

**- Oh, mais ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire !**

Ils se chamaillèrent encore pendant toute la durée du repas du midi, tout ça sous le regard purement amusé de leurs amis.  
Ils retournèrent en cours, et le soir venu, ils se disputaient toujours comme un vieux couple ou alors ils s'ignoraient l'un l'autre.

Le jour de la colle était arrivé.  
SungYeol s'était traîné dans la salle de colle et il était à présent allongé sur sa table, à dormir à moitié. Il avait des tas de projets pour cet après-midi, mais ils étaient tous tombés à l'eau, et SungGyu ne répondait plus à ses SMS. Alors il était un peu triste.  
Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et rapidement, deux mains tapèrent sa table, le faisant sursauter au passage. Devant lui se tenait SungGyu, un air à la fois énervé et paniqué sur le visage.

**- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est ce pas ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je parle du fait que tu m'as fait coller en sachant que Kim MyungSoo et Nam WooHyun l'étaient aussi !**

Il se redressa sur sa table.

- **Non, je l'ignorais… Mais c'est très bien !**

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sous le regard incrédule de son meilleur ami qui s'installa à la table à côté de celle où SungYeol était quelques instants auparavant. Il boudait un peu. Il faisait beau et il était coincé dans cette salle de colle alors qu'il aurait pu faire un match de foot avec HoYa et DongWoo et SungYeol après avoir accompagné SungJong comme il lui avait promis avant de se faire coller…  
De toute façon, le match n'aurait pas pu se faire puisque SungYeol avait encore eu la brillante idée de se faire coller, lui aussi.  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier revint dans la salle de classe avec un sceau dans les mains et il tira une chaise à lui alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte.

- **On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**- C'est pas évident ? Une partie de cartes pardi !**

SungGyu leva les yeux face à son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier calait bien le sceau au dessus de la porte de telle sorte que, lorsque quelqu'un rentrerait, la personne se ferait arroser à coup sûr.  
Puis SungYeol alla s'installer à côté de SungGyu et lui dit :

-** Plus qu'à souhaiter que WooHyun ne soit pas le premier à entrer … ou le prof …**

**- Tu es complètement inconscient !**

**- Non, il fait chaud. La personne sera surement ravie d'être rafraîchie !**

**- Ou alors tu la mettras en pétard.**

**- Mais non, on ne se fâche pas pour un peu d'eau…**

**- Bah tiens !**

SungGyu roula des yeux à son meilleur ami. Il était incorrigible !

-** Quoi que ça serait pas mal que WooHyun soit le premier à entrer. Tu pourras mater en toute impunité !**

**- Je ne compte pas le mater, SungYeol !**

**- Mais oui !**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et SungGyu eut une soudaine envie de meurtre. Puis il regarda d'une drôle de façon.

- **Quoi ?**

**- C'est pour pouvoir le mater que tu fais ça ?**

**- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !** se mit à bredouiller SungYeol.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut SungGyu qui eut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Cependant, ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation car la porte s'ouvrit et le sceau tomba … Sur MyungSoo et WooHyun. SungGyu ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise mais SungYeol resta de marbre.  
Aussitôt, le regard des deux trempés se posa sur lui. Ce dernier se leva et alla ouvrir une fenêtre. Le professeur entra à son tour et son regard passa du duo qui venait d'arriver au duo qui était déjà installé.

- **Lee SungYeol.**

**- Présent ?**

**- Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?!**

**- Moi ? Rien. Par contre, le sceau, lui…**

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir auquel SungYeol répondit par son plus beau sourire. SungGyu se cogna la tête sur la table. Que son ami était stupide !  
MyungSoo et WooHyun prirent place au fond de la salle.

**- Bien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

**- Oui.** Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-** Je viendrai vous dire quand la colle est finie. En attendant, vous ne sortez pas de cette salle, c'est bien compris ?**

**- Oui !**

Le professeur lança un regard méfiant à SungYeol qui l'ignora en beauté, perché sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Alors il sortit de la salle, les laissant seuls tous les quatre.  
MyungSoo et WooHyun papotaient alors que SungGyu semblait vouloir assassiner SungYeol par le regard.

- **Hyung, me regarde pas comme ça …**

**- Comment veux-tu que je te regarde ?**

**- Gentiment.**

**- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être gentil avec toi, là.**

SungYeol soupira.

- **Tu me remercieras un jour.**

**- J'en doute.**

**- Tu verras bien.**

Le jeune homme exaspérait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre.

**- Hyung !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Viens voir !**

C'est avec difficulté que ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Regarde en bas.**

Il fit ce qui lui était dit et ils virent SungJong qui leur faisait signe de la grille.

- **Jonggie !**

**- Gyu-hyung !**

Il leur faisait des aegyos de là où il était.

-** Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi, Jonggie…**

**- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. On remet ça à samedi ?**

**- Ca marche.**

**- C'est pas trop dur d'être enfermé là dedans ?**

**- Y'a pire, n'est ce pas, Hyung ?** Dit SungYeol avec un petit sourire.

- **Oui, encore un peu et je balance SungYeol par la fenêtre.**

Ce dernier prit un air blessé.

**- C'est vexant Hyung !**

**- C'est véridique.**

SungJong papota encore un peu avec eux et il repartit. Une heure de la colle était passée.  
MyungSoo semblait dormir sur sa chaise et WooHyun envoyait des messages ou jouait avec son téléphone. SungGyu était retourné à sa table et lisait un livre, alors que SungYeol semblait vouloir bronzer toujours sur son appui de fenêtre.  
Puis un raclement de chaise se fit entendre et MyungSoo se leva et se rendit vers la porte.

-** Où est ce que tu vas ?**

**- Je sors.**

**- Visiblement.** Répondit sarcastiquement SungYeol.

Les deux du fond de la classe le regardèrent étrangement. SungGyu lui lança son livre à la tête.

- **AIE ! Gyu !**

**- C'est ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir enfermé dans cette salle cette après-midi.**

**- Si tu étais un peu moins susceptible …**

**- YAH !**

**- J'ai rien dit !**

MyungSoo sortit de la salle et SungYeol saisit le livre de SungGyu.

- **Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ca te dit de partir en promenade ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Le plus jeune des deux lança le livre par la fenêtre.

**- LEE SUNGYEOL !**

**- Oops…**

SungGyu l'assassinait du regard et s'approcha de l'appui de fenêtre et regarda où son livre était.

**- Va le chercher.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Va rechercher mon livre ou je te balance par la fenêtre comme tu viens de lancer mon livre.**

SungYeol tenta de lui faire des aegyos mais ce fut un échec.

**- Laisse tomber. J'y vais. Si tu fais le moindre geste en mon absence, je te balance réellement par la fenêtre.**

**- Mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !**

**- C'est ce que tu crois, Lee SungYeol…**

Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement alors que son meilleur ami quitta la pièce.  
SungGyu se promenait dans les couloirs et s'approchait de la sortie à pas lent. SungYeol ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Le mettre en colle AVEC Nam WooHyun, ET en plus avoir le culot de balancer son livre par la fenêtre ! Il fulminait de devoir aller le chercher mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au jeune homme pour lui ramener. Il trouverait toujours le moyen de colorier les pages ou d'écrire des trucs embarrassants dedans.  
Il pâlit quand il se souvint qu'il avait laissé SungYeol dans la classe AVEC Nam WooHyun et connaissant son meilleur ami, il ferait mieux de se presser avant que ce dernier n'ai l'idée saugrenue de lui balancer des idioties qui feraient qu'il ne pourrait plus le croiser dans les couloirs sans vouloir aller se planquer à l'autre bout de la planète.  
Il poussa la grande porte et sortit dans la cour où il partit à la recherche de son livre. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Il leva la tête et vit que SungYeol avait disparu de l'appui de fenêtre. Mentalement, il le maudissait. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas bouger de là ! Quand il aura remis la main sur son livre, SungYeol passera un sale quart d'heure !

**- LEE SUNGYEOL ! SORS ET VIENS M'AIDER A RETROUVER CE FICHU LIVRE !**

**- D'ACCORD !**

Il allait vraiment lui botter les fesses, ce n'était pas possible autrement !  
SungYeol apparut quelques minutes plus tard et ensemble, ils cherchèrent après le livre pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à remettre la main dessus.

-** Tiens, Hyung !**

**- N'espère pas un merci de ma part.**

SungYeol commença à bouder.

-** D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu as fait quand je suis parti ?**

**- Moi ? Bah rien, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu … Tu ne lui as pas parlé ?**

**- Non, mais je peux le faire si tu veux …**

**- Quoi ? Nooon ! Même pas en rêve !**

SungGyu eut un air catastrophé sur le visage.

**- Alors j'ai raison, il te plait !**

**- Mais n'importe quoi !**

**- Nie autant que tu veux, je sais la vérité !**

**- Aish !**

SungYeol s'arrêta en face d'une porte.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Va dans la salle, je te rejoins !**

**- D'accord. Mais traîne pas trop ! **

**- T'as peur d'être seul avec WooHyun ? **

Cette remarque lui valut une baffe à l'arrière de la nuque. Cependant, il ignora la douleur et il se rendit vers la salle et ouvrit la porte. Un sceau lui tomba dessus et le voila trempé de la tête aux pieds.  
Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, alors qu'une voix s'éleva de la salle.

- **Déçu de goûter à ses propres blagues ?**

**- Non, ça veut simplement dire que tu n'as pas d'imagination à toi.**

MyungSoo l'assassinait du regard alors que SungYeol ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça par ce regard. Il retourna s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre en souhaitant qu'il allait sécher au plus vite.  
La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau et SungGyu entra.

**- Yeollie ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**- Demande à l'autre abruti.**

**- A qui ?**

**- Kim MyungSoo.**

SungGyu s'approcha de lui et regarda l'ampleur des dégâts.

- **Tu vas attraper un rhume.**

**- Mais non, il fait chaud.**

**- C'est ce que tu crois, Yeol…**

L'aîné des deux soupira.

- **Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour tes blagues se retourneraient contre toi.**

**- Hyung, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire la morale ?**

**- C'est vrai … Je vais te chercher une serviette ou des mouchoirs, j'arrive.**

Et il disparut à nouveau, laissant le pauvre SungYeol dans la même salle que WooHyun et MyungSoo.  
Il descendit les escaliers, et se rendit dans le local du concierge. Il y trouvait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait, et là, il parvint à mettre la main sur une serpillère et sur des paquets de mouchoirs.  
Alors qu'il allait ressortir, un professeur arriva à ce moment là. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il éteignit la lumière et entrouvrit seulement la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. S'il se faisait prendre, ça en était fini de ses mercredis après midi libres.  
Une fois que le professeur fut hors de vue, il reprit sa route. Cependant, alors qu'il lui restait deux étages à monter, un autre professeur arrivait dans sa direction. Il se sentit paniquer mais une main saisit son poignet et l'attira en dessous des escaliers. Puis une autre main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. SungGyu avait du mal à reprendre son souffle mais il tentait de le retrouver le plus silencieusement possible.  
La personne qui venait de le sauver n'était pas SungYeol. Ses mains n'étaient pas comme ça. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités restantes.  
Alors qu'il allait parier sur une personne, cette dernière ôta sa main de sa bouche, et murmura :

-** C'était moins une !**

Cette même personne lui sourit.

**- Nam WooHyun ?**

**- En personne.**

**- Je voulais retourner dans la salle, tu sais…**

**- Je te déconseille fortement de le faire.**

**- Pourquoi ? Yeollie va attraper un rhume si je ne lui apporte pas ça au plus vite.**

WooHyun lui prit tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et les balança en dessous de l'escalier.

**- YAH !**

**- Crie pas, on va se faire prendre !**

**- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?!**

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus et l'embarquait avec lui. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans une salle à l'autre bout du bâtiment et le plus loin possible de la salle.

-** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je retourne dans la salle ?**

**- Ca n'est pas conseillé.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?**

**- Surtout quand je n'ai pas de réponses.**

WooHyun semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

**- J'avais envie de te parler.**

**- Me parler ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'as vraiment que ce mot-là à la bouche !**

**- Ca me rend juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu m'interdis de retourner voir mon meilleur ami et pourquoi MAINTENANT, tu as envie de me parler.**

**- Parce que ça pourrait … être … hum … Comment dire … dérangeant si tu y allais maintenant.**

- **Dérangeant ?**

Les yeux de SungGyu s'écarquillèrent.

- **YAH ! Qu'est ce qu'il va faire à SungYeol ?**

**- Personne ne sera blessé, je te le promets.**

**- Je ne te connais pas, pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?**

**- Alors apprenons à nous connaître !**

SungGyu regardait WooHyun comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Puis il tenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, mais l'autre jeune homme l'en empêcha.

- **Écarte-toi de la porte.**

**- Kim SungGyu, ne sors pas de là.**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Pour laisser ton meilleur ami se venger du mien ? Hors de question !**

**- Mais il ne lui fera aucun mal.**

**- AUCUN MAL ?**

**- Yah ! Tu vas arrêter de crier !**

**- Toi aussi, tu cries !**

Et ils se chamaillaient comme deux enfants jusqu'à ce des bruits de pas se fassent entendre dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, SungGyu fit taire WooHyun.  
Quand la voie fut libre, il le laissa parler à nouveau.

-** Laisse-les régler leurs différends.**

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux.  
WooHyun le brisa éventuellement.

- **Je voulais te parler depuis un moment déjà.**

SungGyu le regarda, visiblement curieux.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour te remercier, toi et l'autre idiot dans la salle.**

**- Yah ! C'est pas n'importe quel idiot !**

WooHyun sourit et SungGyu détourna bien vite le regard car il sentait ses joues s'empourprer.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Rien.**

SungGyu s'approcha de la fenêtre et tenta de détourner son attention du jeune homme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.  
Il y'eut un silence entre eux, et il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- **SungGyu.**

**- C'est moi.**

**- Je peux te poser une autre question ?**

**- Vas-y.**

Il sentait son souffle taper dans son cou à présent.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a entre SungYeol et toi ?**

SungGyu se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec WooHyun.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien compris.**

**- Pourquoi il y'aurait quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi ? Et d'ailleurs, en quoi ça te regarde ?**

**- Ca veut dire qu'il y'a autre chose ?**

**- NON ! Ca m'écœure presque que tu puisses imaginer quelque chose comme ça !**

**- Donc DongWoo disait vrai …**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Non, rien.**

**- Nam WooHyun… Yah ! Où est ce que tu vas ! Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on parle !**

WooHyun quitta la pièce et partit en vitesse. SungGyu ne perdit pas une seconde et fit son possible pour le rattraper.  
Il y arriva quand un professeur se pointa dans le couloir et qu'il le poussa in extremis dans une salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte.

- **Nam … WooHyun… Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant. Comment tu connais DongWoo ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Alors pourquoi t'être enfuis ?**

Il ne répondit pas et pourtant, SungGyu mourrait d'envie d'avoir une réponse. WooHyun évitait son regard.

**- Tu voulais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ? T'as l'occasion rêvée. Comment tu connais DongWoo ?**

**- Ne cherche pas à me tirer les vers du nez, je ne dirai rien.**

Et WooHyun s'enfuit encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, SungGyu ne le suivit pas.  
Il devait tout remettre dans l'ordre dans sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Alors que SungGyu était parti lui chercher de quoi se sécher, MyungSoo et WooHyun parlaient à voix basse. SungYeol s'en moquait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.  
Ce mauvais sentiment se confirma quand WooHyun quitta la salle alors que MyungSoo avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et semblait vouloir dormir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Pourquoi était-il tout seul dans cette salle avec lui ? Il devait trouver un moyen de quitter la salle au plus vite... Il reporta son attention par la fenêtre. Sauter par la fenêtre… oh, ça aurait été une bonne idée s'il n'était pas au deuxième étage de l'établissement et que s'il le faisait, il se casserait forcément quelque chose.  
Parce qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il n'avait pas entendu MyungSoo se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il fut traîné vers l'arrière par deux bras qui avaient entourés sa taille. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus loin possible de la fenêtre et coincé par MyungSoo.

**- Tu comptais vraiment sauter ?** demanda-t'il, incrédule.

**- Tu peux me relâcher, s'il te plait ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je sais tenir debout tout seul, et le mur est passablement inconfortable.**

**- Les tables le sont plus ?**

**- Pardon ?**

MyungSoo le tira avec lui et le força à s'asseoir sur une table. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper en prime.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** lui demanda SungYeol.

-** Ce que JE veux ? Non, la question, c'est : « qu'est ce que TOI, tu veux ? »**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je parle de tes multiples tentatives pour me pourrir la vie.**

**- C'est … C'est un hasard.**

**- Un hasard ? Vraiment ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête, dans l'espoir qu'il y croit.

**- Me prendrais-tu pour un débile ?**

**- Moi ? Noooon…**

MyungSoo serra ses poings et les plaqua sur la table de part et d'autre du jeune homme, comme pour l'effrayer.

- **Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? Me repeindre en bleu ? Me transformer en boule à facette ?**

**- Je ne fais rien du tout.**

**- Quand est ce que tu vas me dire la vérité ?**

**- Quelle vérité ?**

**- Te fous pas de moi.**

**- Je me fous pas de toi, j'aimerai juste descendre de cette table et quitter cette pièce.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai le droit.**

**- Techniquement non.**

**- Je vais retrouver SungGyu.**

En tentant de glisser de la table, il ne parvint qu'à se rapprocher encore un peu plus de MyungSoo.

**- Tu peux me laisser partir, s'il te plait ?**

**- Non.**

Maintenant qu'il avait conscience de cette proximité, il sentait ses joues s'empourprer et il n'avait qu'une envie : regagner un peu de distance. Juste assez pour qu'il se reprenne. Il se décida alors de regarder partout sauf là.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas dans les plans de MyungSoo.

**- Regarde-moi.**

**- J'ai encore le droit de regarder là où je veux.**

MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec avait un sacré caractère. Alors comme il se doutait que ce dernier n'allait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait, il lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder. Il ne put manquer les joues de SungYeol devenir rouge et il s'empêcha de sourire.

-** Je sais parfaitement que rien de ce que tu fais n'est un hasard.**

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.**

SungYeol tenta de se libérer de MyungSoo, mais il faisait pire. Il voulut le repousser mais ses mains tombèrent sur le haut trempé du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment fait pire que mieux.  
Il ne pensait pas que ses joues pouvaient devenir plus rouges, et pour éviter de rester dans cette situation, SungYeol tenta à nouveau de bouger et voulut retirer ses mains quand MyungSoo les saisit et en profita pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il glissa les mains du jeune homme derrière son cou et le bloqua dans cette position.

**- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- C'est exactement la question que je me pose à ton sujet.**

Le visage de MyungSoo s'approcha du sien, pétrifiant momentanément le blagueur invétéré et le laissant sans voix. Sa gorge se séchait et il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle.

**- En fait, j'ai déjà la réponse à ma question.**

Et là, son regard plongea dans celui du jeune homme. Il l'attira encore un peu plus près de lui, et il lui sembla que la température de la pièce venait de changer.

**- A…Ah oui ?**

SungYeol fut à la fois surpris et désespéré. Surpris que ces deux mots aient réussis à sortir de sa bouche, mais désespéré parce que qu'il n'avait pas su être plus détaché.

-** Exactement.**

Le souffle du jeune homme lui tapait dans le cou, et ça le chatouillait. Il colla son front au sien et laissa ses mains se poser sur les hanches de son camarade qui s'était tendu.

- **Impossible.** Dit SungYeol dont la voix était devenue un simple murmure.

Le sourire de MyungSoo s'agrandit.

**- C'est ce que tu crois.**

Un silence accueillit les dernières paroles du jeune homme. Ils se lançaient des regards pleins de défis alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait.

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?** Finit par demander SungYeol.

**- Que tu cesses de me retourner le cerveau.**

Avant que le blagueur n'ait le temps de dire à voix haute sa surprise, MyungSoo l'embrassa. Et SungYeol se sentit bien vite lui rendre. Ses mains derrière le cou du jeune homme aidait à rendre le baiser encore plus intime.  
Ils le brisèrent quand tous les deux n'eurent plus assez de souffle pour continuer, et que leurs poumons leur criaient d'arrêter. MyungSoo fut le premier à rouvrir les yeux et il décida qu'un SungYeol silencieux, les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement roses et les lèvres rougies et brillantes suite au baiser était vraiment ce qu'il préférait au monde. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser seul sur la table quelques instants.  
Soudain, SungYeol sembla avoir retrouvé sa voix.

-** Mais où tu vas ?**

MyungSoo s'approcha de la fenêtre et la ferma. Puis il s'attaqua à la porte, et cala une chaise contre. Puis, de là où il était, il observa SungYeol qui se sentit à nouveau rougir.  
Il était encore assis sur la table, la tête encore embrumé à cause du baiser qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Pourtant, il le suivait du regard et avait une petite moue sur les lèvres dont il ne se rendait surement pas compte.  
Puis ce dernier se leva, et s'approcha de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

- **Ils pourraient vouloir revenir…** Murmura le jeune homme.

-** Ils pourraient tout gâcher.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos de l'autre jeune homme et l'attira au plus près de lui, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Les baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés et soudain, les mains de MyungSoo se promenèrent soudain en dessous du haut de SungYeol qui se mit à frissonner. L'autre jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

SungYeol brisa le baiser.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Tu es trempé… Laisse-moi réparer mes bêtises.**

Ses mains se promenaient à présent sur la chemise et s'occupaient des pressions qu'il y'avait sur la chemise. Puis il en saisit le col et lui retira doucement, en posant un doux baiser à chaque endroit que la chemise ne couvrait plus, et en souriant en voyant ces petits frissons sur la peau du jeune homme qui rougissait de gêne mais dont les yeux brillaient particulièrement.  
SungYeol saisit son menton et l'embrassa avec passion alors que ses mains ôtaient la chemise gênante avant de laisser ses mains se promener sur le torse du jeune homme. Alors qu'il était trop occupé à toucher chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, MyungSoo échangea les rôles et SungYeol fut plaqué doucement contre le mur, sans jamais briser le baiser. Les mains de ce dernier se mêlèrent dans les cheveux de son amant alors que celles du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais glissaient toujours plus bas dans le dos du garçon qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche jusqu'à toucher un point sensible qui fit hoqueter SungYeol. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de MyungSoo alors qu'ils avaient brisé pour un court instant le baiser. Il caressa doucement ce point faible pendant un petit moment sans jamais lâcher son amant des yeux, et il adorait ce qu'il y lisait.  
Puis, il se décida à laisser ses mains glisser plus bas et les jambes de SungYeol ne touchèrent plus le sol mais s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.  
Tout s'enchaînait et très vite, ils étaient tous les deux aussi habillés l'un que l'autre… C'est-à-dire pas du tout. Leurs lèvres étaient vraiment rouges mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser. Ils étaient vraiment pris dans le moment présent et comptaient bien en profiter autant l'un que l'autre.  
Soudain, MyungSoo brisa le baiser, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de son amant.

**- SungYeol… Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?**

Ses yeux brillants, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ce dernier hocha vivement la tête. Ce même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commença à prendre d'énormes précautions afin de le blesser le moins possible. Il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être des plus confortables, ainsi, il déposait des tas de petits baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme s'accrocha alors au cou de son amant et le mordit même lorsque les choses se firent beaucoup plus sérieuses.  
Leurs souffles se cognaient, leurs soupirs avaient un écho dans la pièce et quiconque aurait tenté d'entrer à ce moment-là aurait été choqué de ce qui se déroulait là. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient quelque chose à faire. Ils s'aimaient, c'est tout. SungYeol avait poussé MyungSoo à bout et à présent, ils le vivaient ensemble, cette folie qui l'avait attaqué et qu'il n'avait pas su calmer.  
Ca dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et qu'ils aient touchés les étoiles ensemble.  
La première chose que fit SungYeol fut de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui sourit et lui rendit avec autant de douceur. Ils se rhabillèrent l'un l'autre, nettoyèrent toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer, débloquèrent la porte et ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur des tables qu'ils avaient rapprochées juste avant. Ils étaient enlacés et finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

SungGyu se promenait tout seul dans l'école. Il avait beaucoup de choses dans la tête, et il ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions. Pourquoi WooHyun lui avait-il parlé de DongWoo ? Ils se connaissaient ? Si oui, pourquoi n'en savaient-ils rien, ni SungYeol ni lui ?  
D'ailleurs, pourquoi WooHyun l'avait empêché de retourner dans la salle ? Qu'est ce que MyungSoo allait faire à SungYeol ? Il se faisait des tas d'idées plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ainsi, dans un moment de panique, il alla voir dans la cour si les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, au cas où il verrait MyungSoo sur le point de balancer son meilleur ami par la fenêtre. Il arriva dehors et ça ne le rassura pas du tout de voir que les fenêtres étaient fermées. Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre à l'ombre et surveillait la fenêtre.

- **Il ne va pas le tuer.**

SungGyu allait sauter hors de ses chaussures quand il entendit la voix de WooHyun qui arrivait justement près de lui.

- **T'as fini de me fuir ?**

**- Non, j'ai juste eu le droit de t'en parler maintenant.**

**- Me parler de quoi ?**

Il s'installa à ses côtés.

**- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu voulais me remercier.**

**- Pour ce que SungYeol et toi avez fait pour DongWoo.**

**- Je ne te suis pas là.**

**- Vous l'avez accepté dans votre groupe, et vous l'avez protégé lorsque d'autres voulaient s'attaquer à lui…**

SungGyu regardait WooHyun comme s'il venait de lui pousser une corne sur le front.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mais d'où tu connais DongWoo ?**

**- C'est mon meilleur ami.**

**- Pardon ?**

WooHyun sourit.

-** Exactement.**

**- Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne nous a rien dit ?**

**- Alors il faut que je te raconte tout ?**

**- Parfois, j'ai la sensation qu'on ne parle pas la même langue.**

Le meilleur ami de DongWoo éclata de rire.

- **Pourtant, c'est plutôt simple. DongWoo a eu un énorme coup de cœur pour HoYa et il a tenté de le cacher pendant facilement un an. Mais avec MyungSoo, on a deviné. Alors on s'est renseigné sur lui … Et donc sur vous.**

SungGyu pâlit légèrement. Ca faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. WooHyun ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Alors l'autre jeune homme se tendit soudain et tenta de prendre un ton détaché.

- **Oh … Et tu as appris quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu as l'air si tendu ?**

WooHyun semblait observer chacune des expressions faciales de SungGyu, car il le fixait. Et SungGyu était très mal à l'aise à cause de ça.

**- Arrête de me fixer. Je déteste ça.**

**- Faux, tu adores ça !**

**- Tu ne me connais pas !**

**- Grâce à notre petite enquête pour DongWoo, si.**

SungGyu se leva.

- **Bref, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu sais sur moi. C'est sans importance.**

**- Oh, vraiment ?**

Il hocha vivement la tête, épousseta son pantalon et se mit à s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Cependant, WooHyun le suivait et ça ne lui échappa pas.

**- Alors pourquoi tu fuis ?**

**- Je ne fuis pas.**

**- Ah non ? Et tu fais quoi ?**

**- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

SungGyu retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement et se sentit tiré par le bras sous l'escalier alors qu'un professeur passait en sifflotant. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment bien éclairé là, il voyait les yeux brillants de WooHyun qui le fixaient.  
Une fois que le professeur fut parti, il reprit la parole.

- **Alors pourquoi partir au moment où je te dis que je sais des choses sur toi ?**

**- Parce que je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire et que j'aimerais retrouver mon meilleur ami.**

**- Foutaise.**

SungGyu ouvrit et referma la bouche.

**- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de mal, tu n'as rien à craindre pour lui.**

**- C'est pas tant pour lui que je crains le pire. Je connais SungYeol. C'est pour MyungSoo qu'il faut s'inquiéter.**

**- Il ne craint rien.**

WooHyun posa sa main légèrement plus haut que la tête de SungGyu.

-** Je sais que tu as des questions plein la tête. Balance-les.**

**- Non.**

**- Donc tu ne nies pas avoir des questions en tête.**

**- En effet. Mais je préfère attendre de revoir DongWoo pour lui poser toutes les questions que j'ai en stock. Est-ce que HoYa sait ?**

**- Evidemment.**

Les yeux de SungGyu s'écarquillèrent.

- **Quoi ?**

**- C'est un chic type qui aime vraiment DongWoo. On a déjà fait des soirées avec eux.**

**- Okay, ça fait trop d'informations pour la journée.**

**- Et encore, tu n'as pas fini d'en avoir, des surprises …**

Il sembla alors réaliser qu'il était planqué sous les escaliers avec Nam WooHyun, le mec qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques temps. Il sentit ses joues légèrement rougir et il toussa pour évacuer sa gêne. WooHyun sembla amusé.

- **Tu peux me laisser partir, maintenant ?**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Il retira son bras de là, et SungGyu remonta les escaliers. Cependant, il n'était pas sans savoir que WooHyun le suivait. Il retourna dans la salle et quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et SungYeol endormi juste à côté de MyungSoo, leurs mains enlacées. Il s'immobilisa net, et WooHyun lui rentra dedans.

- **Qu'est ce que …**

**- Chut, tu vas les réveiller.**

Il se tourna vers lui.

**- Nam WooHyun, qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore ?**

**- J'ai une liste longue comme le bras de choses, mais tu ne veux pas les entendre.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. MyungSoo s'était réveillé et les observait.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à SungYeol ?**

**- Rien qu'il n'ai désapprouvé.**

**- Aish !**

MyungSoo caressa doucement le bras de SungYeol qui se réveilla alors. Il sourit en voyant son amant à ses côtés, et il tourna la tête et sourit à nouveau.

-** Ah Gyu-Hyung ! Tu es revenu !**

Il se redressa et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent de la table.

- **Le professeur peut arriver à n'importe quel moment, on ferait mieux de tout remettre en ordre.**

Les deux le firent et chacun retourna dans son coin de la classe, exactement à l'endroit où ils étaient lorsque le professeur était passé la première fois.  
D'ailleurs, le voila qui arrivait. Il sembla surpris de les voir dans la salle, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution – on était jamais sur, avec SungYeol dans la salle – et leur dit de là où il était :

- **La retenue est terminée, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Et ne recommencez pas vos bêtises, sinon vous passerez d'autres mercredis dans cette salle.**

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent l'établissement.

- **A un de ces quatre, Kim SungGyu.** Dit WooHyun avec un grand sourire.

SungGyu hocha simplement la tête et prit le bras de SungYeol pour l'entraîner avec lui alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil à MyungSoo qui lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.  
Ils marchèrent tranquillement chacun de leur côté.

SungYeol alla chez SungGyu avec lui, et ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre.

-** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant cette retenue, Yeol ?**

**- Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?** Mentit SungYeol.

- **Rien ? Alors pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé endormi dans les bras de MyungSoo ?**

**- Parce que j'étais fatigué et qu'il est confortable ?**

**- A d'autres !**

**- Et toi avec WooHyun ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Arrête, vous êtes rentrés en même temps dans la salle.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda SungGyu.

-** Tu crois vraiment que je dormais ? A l'instant même où tu as touché la porte, je me suis réveillé.**

**- Tu es étrange.**

**- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.**

SungGyu soupira face au grand sourire qu'affichait SungYeol, puis il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

**- C'est décidé, je n'ai plus de crush sur Nam WooHyun.**

Leurs téléphones se mirent à vibrer en même temps. Ils virent alors que HoYa leur avait envoyé le même message.

_**« Ca vous dit qu'on se voit ce soir ? Rendez vous dans une demi-heure au petit resto sympa pas loin de l'école. »**_

Ils échangèrent un regard et SungGyu murmura :

- **Peut-être que je vais avoir les réponses à mes questions …**

**- Quelles questions ?**

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-** Je crois qu'on a des tas de choses à apprendre sur DongWoo, Yeol.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Et je crois que ce soir sera le moment de tout savoir.**

Les deux se mirent alors en route vers le lieu de rendez vous et ne furent pas surpris de voir qu'HoYa et DongWoo étaient déjà là. Le petit couple les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- **Salut vous deux !** Sourit DongWoo.

-** Salut.** Répondit joyeusement SungYeol.

SungGyu passa directement à un autre sujet.

**- Pourquoi avoir pris une si grande table ? Nous ne sommes que quatre.**

**- Pour l'instant.**

**- Pardon ?**

Au moment même où il posa la question, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et MyungSoo et WooHyun entrèrent avec SungJong. HoYa et DongWoo leur firent signe de s'approcher alors qu'ils observaient en même temps les réactions autour de lui. Les yeux de SungYeol s'étaient mis à pétiller et ceux de SungGyu s'étaient écarquillés.

**- Les garçons ! C'est génial que vous soyez venus aussi vite.**

**- Dès qu'on a reçu ton SMS, on est venu.** Répondit SungJong.

**- Jonggie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda SungGyu.

-** Je ne pouvais rater ça sous aucun prétexte.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu ne leur as pas encore dit ?**

**- Dit quoi ?**

**- On attendait que vous arriviez.** Sourit HoYa.

- **Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez ? Qu'est ce que TU nous caches, DongWoo ?**

**- J'ai voulu te le dire tout à l'heure, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. **Murmura WooHyun.

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Vous deux, un peu de tenue, s'il vous plait.**

Il tourna la tête et vit MyungSoo et SungYeol en train de s'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

- **On se demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé pendant cette retenue…** Murmura DongWoo en rigolant.

- **Pour un mec qui disait ne pas pouvoir supporter MyungSoo, tu le vis vachement bien, maintenant !** rit HoYa.

SungYeol brisa le baiser et leur pinça la langue. Les deux s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se tinrent la main sous la table, tout comme DongWoo et HoYa.  
SungGyu s'installa à côté de SungYeol et WooHyun s'installa de l'autre côté, à côté de DongWoo alors que SungJong était à côté de MyungSoo.  
Ils commandèrent tous une boisson et attendirent que le serveur parte avant que l'un d'eux ne prit la parole. DongWoo.

**- Je présume que vous avez des tas de questions à poser.**

Au départ, un silence assourdissant entoura le petit groupe, alors que SungGyu fixait DongWoo comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

**- SungGyu ?** dit HoYa en voyant l'expression de visage de son meilleur ami.

- **J'ai une question.** Intervint alors ce dernier.

- **Laquelle ?**

**- Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

DongWoo éclata de rire alors que tous avaient leur attention braquée soit sur le jeune homme mort de rire, soit sur celui qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- **WooHyun, tu ne lui as rien dit ?**

**- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter !**

**- Alors il est temps que je raconte tout. Ne me coupez pas, d'accord ?** Dit DongWoo.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

**- Et arrête de me fixer, SungGyu, c'est légèrement flippant.**

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bien. Je suis arrivé dans cette école il y'a trois ans en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis : WooHyun et MyungSoo.**

La mâchoire de SungYeol lâcha.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Yeol, ne le coupe pas.** Dit MyungSoo sans lâcher sa main.

DongWoo reprit alors la parole.

- **Quelques mois ont passés et tout se déroulait comme pour tout le monde. Cependant, un jour, alors que je me promenais dans l'école, je l'ai vu, là, qui parlait avec vous.**

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller.

**- Et j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Oui, pour un garçon. La sonnerie a retentit et il a disparu avec vous deux. Je me demandais si j'allais le revoir un jour, et grâce à SungJong, ce fut possible.**

**- SungJong ?**

**- Exactement. Un jour, alors que je me contentais de le regarder de loin, il s'est approché de moi et m'a sorti directement « Alors comme ça, tu t'intéresses à mon Hyung ? ».**

Il éclata de rire.

- **Jamais je n'avais vu une personne aussi directe et je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris. Il m'a donné des infos comme le fait qu'il s'appelait HoYa, qu'il était toujours avec toi et SungYeol. Un jour, il a même eu le culot de m'aider à approcher HoYa de la façon la plus directe que je connaisse.**

**- Comment ça ?**

- **Hé bien,** Commença HoYa, **SungJong l'a traîné avec lui et m'a carrément dit : « Je te présente mon ami DongWoo Hyung. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien ! » et il nous a laissé en plan, dans la gêne la plus totale. D'ailleurs, ce fut DongWoo qui détendit l'atmosphère en riant.**

HoYa posa un regard tendre sur son petit ami.

-** Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu un rire pareil. Ca m'a charmé.**

**- On sait,** sourit SungYeol. **Tu n'arrêtais pas de nous parler de lui, après ça.**

Les deux échangèrent un sourire et DongWoo déposa un doux baiser sur le creux des lèvres de son petit ami avant de reprendre la parole.

-** Le temps passait, et plus je me sentais proche de lui, et plus je tombais amoureux aussi. Jusqu'au jour où on s'est embrassé. Cependant, il y'avait des freins à notre couple. L'un d'eux était les imbéciles qui ne supportent pas de voir le bonheur des autres… D'ailleurs, vous quatre nous avez bien aidé là-dessus. Merci… Cependant, le deuxième frein, C'était vous quatre. Ou plus particulièrement SungYeol et toi, SungGyu.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'HoYa m'a dit que vous ne teniez pas à vous approcher de mes deux meilleurs amis. Toi, SungYeol, tu faisais ton possible pour lui pourrir la vie, et toi, SungGyu, c'est encore une autre histoire.**

SungGyu sentit le regard de WooHyun sur lui, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être perturbé.

- **Par rapport à moi ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- On ne peut rien te cacher. Sourit SungJong avant de se faire assassiner du regard par SungGyu.**

**- Bref, continue ton récit, DongWoo.**

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec HoYa et reprit la parole.

**- Ca me rendait malheureux de me dire que même si j'étais en couple avec HoYa, je ne pourrais rien partager avec vous tous. Au départ, j'ai eu peur que vous ne m'acceptiez pas… Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. HoYa, de son côté, était bien accepté aussi par mes meilleurs amis.**

Il sourit, but un peu et reprit la parole.

**- Le jour où je m'étais décidé à vous faire « rencontrer », c'était le jour où tu t'es décidé à faire passer MyungSoo pour un extra-terrestre en lui renversant du bleu roi sur lui, SungYeol.**

**- Hey ! Ca lui allait plutôt bien !**

SungGyu se frappa le front en signe de désespoir.

- **Alors avec HoYa, on en a parlé et on a décidé de vous le cacher… Et j'avais l'espoir que ça se calme, mais rien n'y faisait. Mais plus tard, j'ai découvert de nouvelles facettes de vos personnalités qui m'ont surpris et les vraies motivations de votre répulsion pour mes deux meilleurs amis étaient devenues évidentes… Alors on a cherché un moyen de vous faire vous parler…**

HoYa eut un grand sourire.

- **SungYeol, sans le savoir, tu nous as donné un sacré coup de main.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu as fait coller SungGyu en plus de t'être fait coller. Notre plan ne pouvait pas échouer.**

SungGyu assassina SungYeol du regard.

**- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein, Hyung ! Ne me fais pas de mal.**

Et il tenta de se réfugier dans les bras de MyungSoo.

**- Je savais que MyungSoo ne te laissait pas de marbre, Yeol, et comme c'était réciproque, l'occasion était trop belle. Alors MyungSoo s'est fait coller pour avoir fait une bataille de papier avec WooHyun en pleine classe. Evidemment, Hyun s'est fait coller aussi, et tout allait pour le mieux.**

**- Cette colle était dans vos plans ?**

**- Oui.** Avoua HoYa.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'as écouté ce qu'on vient de dire ?**

**- Evidemment.**

En réalité, SungGyu avait un mal fou à se concentrer alors qu'il maudissait WooHyun parce qu'il ne cessait de le fixer et ça le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-** Je veux dire : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis autour d'une table comme maintenant pour régler l'affaire au lieu de nous mentir pendant tout ce temps ?**

**- Parce que tu crois que deux ans auparavant, SungYeol n'aurait pas fait de MyungSoo une œuvre d'art abstraite et toi, tu ne te serais pas enfuis ?** Demanda HoYa.

**- J'ai un minimum de tenue.** Dit SungGyu, vexé.

SungJong tapa dans ses mains.

**- Racontez nous votre colle !**

**- Il n'y a rien à raconter.** Dit SungYeol, évasif.

**- Comment vous en êtes arrivés là, vous deux ?**

**- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ça.** Répondit MyungSoo.

SungJong se mit à bouder alors que SungGyu fut bouche bée.

**- Vous avez quand même pas …**

**- Ne me pose pas de questions dont tu sais que la réponse va te choquer, Hyung.**

DongWoo tapa dans les mains.

**- De toute façon, le plus important, c'est pas comment ils se sont mis en couple, c'est qu'ils le soient.**

MyungSoo et SungYeol échangèrent un baiser.

-** Et que WooHyun et toi, vous ayez parlé de votre problème…** Dit SungJong.

- **Quel problème ? **Demanda WooHyun.** J'ai pas de problème, moi… T'en as un avec moi, SungGyu ?**

Ce dernier ouvrit et referma la bouche.

-** Tu ne lui as pas dit ?** demanda SungJong.

-** Il était censé me dire quoi ?**

**- Que c'était l'heure que je rentre chez moi. Mes parents vont être fachés.**

**- SungGyu, tes parents sont partis pour une semaine.** Lui rappela HoYa.

**- Raison de plus, imagine, ils appellent à la maison.**

Il se leva, salua tout le monde et prit la sortie la plus proche.

SungJong prit la parole.

-** J'ai fait une bourde, je crois.**

**- Pourquoi est ce si difficile de tenir une conversation avec lui ?** Râla WooHyun.

- **Non, le problème vient de toi là.** Dit SungYeol. **Il parle très bien avec nous.**

WooHyun se leva.

-** Je vais le voir.**

Il salua le joyeux petit groupe et partit à la recherche de SungGyu. 

D'ailleurs, il ne mit pas si longtemps à le retrouver. Il donnait des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui passait. Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et le força à se retourner.

- **SungGyu, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

Le jeune homme se libéra de son emprise et reprit sa route vers sa maison, toujours suivi par WooHyun qui n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

**- WooHyun, retourne chez toi.**

**- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais.**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Des réponses.**

**- Il est tard, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.**

**- Ou alors, tu fuis.**

**- Alors explique-moi, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que tu étais censé mettre au point avec moi ?**

**- Rien du tout. Bonne nuit, WooHyun.**

**- Pas si vite !**

Il le fit s'arrêter aussi sec en lui saisissant le poignet.

-** Quoi ?**

**- Moi, j'ai quelque chose à mettre au point avec toi.**

SungGyu ne put cacher sa surprise.

- **Tu me connais à peine, comment pourrais-tu avoir quelque chose à me dire ?**

**- Je te connais mieux que …**

**- Ce que je pense ?** compléta SungGyu. **Je sais, tu me répètes ça depuis le début de l'après-midi !**

**- C'est parce que tu refuses de m'écouter !** Dit WooHyun, visiblement agacé.

-** Alors, dis moi !**

**- Arrête de me fuir !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je t'ai dit : Arrête de me fuir.**

**- Je … je ne te fuis pas !**

WooHyun ne le lâchait pas et il roula des yeux.

-** Tu ne fais que ça depuis le début de l'après-midi et aussi depuis plus de trois ans.**

**- C'est pas vrai. Je ne savais pas que tu existais, il y'a trois ans.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Non, j'ai raison.**

**- Tu mens encore et encore.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je mens ?**

**- Parce que je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, SungGyu !**

Le jeune homme s'était énervé et c'était visiblement sorti tout seul. Cependant, SungGyu était devenu complètement immobile, et il avait pâli d'un coup.

**- P..Pardon ?**

Il chercha à se libérer de l'emprise de WooHyun.

- **Je le sais …**

Sans un mot de plus, SungGyu s'était libéré et partait, plus pâle que jamais, et avec le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Jamais plus il n'oserait le regarder dans les yeux ou le croiser à nouveau.

Il atteignit sa maison et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre au plus vite. Il ouvrit la fenêtre car il faisait encore très chaud et il se dit qu'il avait grand besoin d'une douche.  
Il la prit donc et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre.

- **Sors de là.**

**- Non. C'est le seul endroit d'où tu ne me fuiras pas.**

**- Tu te rends compte que tu t'es introduit chez moi par effraction, WooHyun ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors sors.**

**- Tu t'es encore enfui, SungGyu.**

WooHyun était parfaitement calme, debout près de la fenêtre.

- **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te laisse m'humilier maintenant que tu sais ? Hors de question que ça arrive.**

**- Si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu aurais su que ça ne serait jamais arrivé.**

SungGyu le fixait à présent.

**- Pardon ?**

WooHyun fit quelques pas en avant et se planta pile devant lui.

-** Et aussi, si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais surement su que toi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.**

Il tendit une main pour caresser la joue de SungGyu mais ce dernier fit un pas en arrière.

**- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.**

**- Moi non plus.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu fais des vannes pareilles ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une blague !**

WooHyun était complètement abasourdi.

-** Tu sais que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, alors tu veux utiliser ça contre moi.**

**- Arrête de voir le diable partout.**

**- D'accord. Sors de chez moi.**

**- SungGyu…**

**- Fais ce que je te dis : Sors de chez moi !**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire si je ne sors pas ?**

Cette question prit le jeune homme par surprise.

**- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas encore.**

**- J'étais super content d'être en colle avec toi tout à l'heure. Parce que j'allais enfin pouvoir te parler.**

**- Donc le fait de tremper SungYeol, c'était un plan entre MyungSoo et toi ?**

**- Non, c'était un plan de MyungSoo. Il voulait lui faire goûter ses propres bêtises, mais sans lui faire de mal. Après, quand je t'ai vu sortir, je me suis décidé à te suivre, car MyungSoo m'avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un coup de main.**

**- Tu es stupide.**

**- C'est comme ça que sont les personnes amoureuses.**

**- Pardon ?**

WooHyun eut un sourire sur les lèvres et s'approchait encore de SungGyu. Il saisit son menton.

-** Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis amoureux de toi, puisque tu ne comprends pas quand j'utilise un terme dérivé, je te le dis en face. Je suis amoureux de toi.**

SungGyu scruta son visage pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ce fut surement les secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

- **Tu me fais marcher, n'est ce pas ?**

Sa voix était devenue faible, comme si une partie de lui voulait vraiment y croire.

**- Vraiment pas. Il faut que je te le prouve ?**

Un sourire en coin, et WooHyun posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Au départ, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse, mais par la suite, quand il sentit le manque de réaction, il brisa le baiser.

**- Mais peut-être que j'avais tort de croire que toi, tu m'aimerais. Bonne nuit, SungGyu.**

Et WooHyun repartit comme il était arrivé.  
Il fallut quelques minutes de plus à SungGyu pour sortir de l'état dans lequel il était plongé. Son cœur battait vraiment vite, et il était perdu. WooHyun, le garçon dont IL était amoureux, venait de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et EN PLUS, il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser ne trompe pas, n'est ce pas ?  
Et là, il fut en proie dans un dilemme intérieur : Quelque chose lui disait que s'il laissait WooHyun s'enfuir ce soir, il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de ressentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ou d'avoir le cœur qui battait aussi vite.  
Cependant, et si justement ce baiser n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui, en ayant pour simple but de le détruire ?  
Il était vraiment perdu et semblait avoir besoin de prendre une décision, et vite…

De son côté, WooHyun était un peu détruit. SungGyu ne voulait pas de lui, tout ce qu'il avait cru était faux et son monde s'effondrait comme un château de carte.  
Et ça faisait mal.  
Ces derniers jours, il avait eu pas mal d'espoir, et il avait tenté de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait tout au long de la journée, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'en penserait DongWoo s'il disait tout ce qu'il savait sur lui…  
SungGyu ne l'aimait pas. Cette phrase sonnait comme une litanie dans sa tête, une voix diabolique qui se plaisait à le faire souffrir.

Alors qu'il semblait plus errer que marcher, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et quelque chose entra en collision avec lui … ou plutôt quelqu'un.

**- WooHyun …** Dit une voix visiblement essoufflée… mais pas n'importe quelle voix.

**- SungGyu.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, honnêtement, mais quelque chose me dit que jamais plus je n'aurai l'occasion d'affronter ce que je ressens, même si ça me fait vraiment peur de ressentir ça pour toi.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. WooHyun ne tarda pas à lui rendre même si le baiser ne dura pas longtemps.

- **Je sais que le fait de t'avoir embrassé te donne carrément le droit de jouer avec moi et même de me détruire. Mais peut-être que j'aurai dû t'écouter cette après-midi pendant la colle, ou écouter mon cœur qui battait si vite parce que tu étais là, simplement à côté de moi, ou je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour te parler car tu m'intimides vraiment…**

WooHyun posa son index sur sa bouche comme pour le faire taire, mais ça n'empêcha pas SungGyu de continuer.

**- Il faut vraiment que j'ôte ce poids de ma poitrine alors laisse-moi parler. Oui, je t'ai fuit. Pendant trois ans. Parce que j'avais toujours eu peur de me ridiculiser comme je suis en train de le faire, à te déballer mes sentiments après seulement une journée qu'on se parle, et c'est complètement débile mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

Et de lui-même, SungGyu plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qui ne demandait pas mieux.

Quand ils brisèrent le baiser, ce fut WooHyun qui prit la parole.

**- Promet moi une chose, SungGyu.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Ne me fuis plus et écoute moi quand je veux te parler. Ca m'aurait éviter de passer pour un voyou à tes yeux pour tenter de te séduire.**

SungGyu le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-** Promis.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et quand il fut seul chez lui, SungGyu s'allongea sur son lit à repasser la journée en boucle dans sa tête.  
Ainsi, il conclut qu'il allait donner une chance à WooHyun, ce qui le fit sourire, mais aussi, il se prit à se demander s'il formerait un aussi beau couple que DongWoo et HoYa.  
Il soupira, se tourna sur son côté et ferma les yeux.  
Il faudrait aussi qu'il remercie SungYeol pour l'avoir mis en colle …

Mais ça, ça pouvait attendre.

* * *

_Dernière petite note pour la fin : _

_N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ;) _  
_Merci de m'avoir lu ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


End file.
